The field of the present invention is systems for automatically placing a syringe needle hypodermically.
Many people find hypodermic injections unpleasant. This is particularly true with self-injections. Systems have been developed for the hypodermic insertion of syringe needles. Such placement is typically accomplished through the release of a spring loaded syringe carriage mounted within a housing. The syringe carriage receives and deploys a standard syringe. The device, frequently referred to as an inserter, is loaded with a syringe, positioned and a trigger mechanism actuated to release the carriage for rapid delivery of the associated syringe needle into the injection position. The injection is then accomplished, either manually by depressing a plunger or automatically through the use of a spring system to depress the plunger. Once the injection is complete, the entire device is simply withdrawn.
Such systems provide for the placement of the needle without the user having to advance the syringe into a hypodermic position. A simple triggering action replaces the act of insertion. Further, the needle is rapidly placed. Rapid placement of a needle hypodermically is perceived to be less painful. Substantial pressure can also be exerted around the injection site by the housing. This can give the perception that there is less pain. Consequently, such systems are a relief to many people receiving injections and particularly where those injections are self-performed.
Looking to the health care provider, the medical industry has contemplated the desirability of protecting personnel from accidental sharps injuries, such as needle sticks. Concerns have been expressed about the possibility of transmitting serious or potentially fatal infections as a result of sharps accidents, even through the manipulation of safety devices into position for protection. Also, concerns have been expressed regarding the vaporizing of body fluids and injection fluids through the rapid acceleration of sharps as they are retracted into safety positions. Legislation requiring the use of safe needle technology is pending in a number of states and before the Occupation Safety and Health Administration. Safe, conveniently used and inexpensive systems are needed which reduce the amount of manual manipulation required to make the needle safe against sharps injuries.